Depraved Heart Murder at Sanitarium Square
by Terond76
Summary: "Dishonored and tragic, she was all before me; but even as I fixed and, for memory, secured it, the awful image passed away. Dark as midnight in her black dress, her haggard beauty and her unutterable woe, she had looked at me long enough to appear to say that her right to sit at my table was as good as mine to sit at hers." Rated T for language and sexual content. Prompt story.


_Depraved Heart Murder at Sanitarium Square_

_**Rating: T to M  
Pairing: Grilo  
Genre: Angst, H/C, Fluff  
Plot: Graverobber gets shot, Shilo finds him in her mother's mausoleum. She isn't particularly set on helping him at first, so Graverobber bribes her into it with a game of quid pro quo (think Hannibal/Clarice) until Shilo eventually decides to look after him all night. Shilo falls asleep in his arms with leads to h/c in the morning. **_

_Author's Note - Saw this on the shilo-robber page or whatever one day and saved it months ago cause I wanted to use this prompt. So I just found it, and decided to write a little something. I also tried to have more emotions and back stories in this than just sex. It's implied however. You've probably noticed too I hate a Grilo happy ending. It's just a pairing that ultimately cannot end well with it's fucked up-ness already. Seems I also hate Shilo . . . dafuq I seem to bash her in every fic on accident. _

_~T_

* * *

Days grew longer as she sat alone in her large house. She sat in the middle of her foyer toying with the edges of her sweeter sleeves. A cup of coffee sat, now cold, on her table as she stared at the news. GeneCo hadn't been in the news lately since Pavi bought Amber's face. However that was almost a year ago. Shilo had been a stay at home student working through an online program that Amber had set up for her. She sighed as she closed her laptop, and set it on the couch next to her. Studying the properties of Zydrate was getting a bit monotonous. She grabbed her cup of coffee and laptop, and pushed the fireplace with her hip. The fireplace popped open, and she slipped through the open crack.

She had cleaned out the Repo lair after coming home from the Opera. It was an easy . . . and angry clean up. She had almost burned down the whole house when she returned. She felt nothing, but hatred towards her father. Granted, in the last moments of his death she told him she loved him . . . just so he had loving words before passing. In truth, she would have slit is own throat if he wasn't already dying. She groaned as she sat in her leather armchair, and snatched a book off her bookshelf and began reading. She hadn't had the time to read in forever since her schooling took so much time. She was on her bachelor's degree now. She worked effortlessly, and finished her associates in half a year. She was now on her way to be a certified doctor. She opened her favorite book to the last page she was on, and began reading as soft music from the radio played. _The Turn of the Screw _by Henry James had become her new favorite ever since she found it littering her father's work room floor. It was normal sized, but held so much story. _  
_

She felt like she could relate with the characters because of the ghost of Quint. Shilo had a ghost looming over her and watching her every move. She felt like Nathan was making sure she was changing the world. She highly doubted a wallflower like her would be to accomplish such a task.

"_He was there or was not there: not there if I didn't see him. [1]" _Shilo said out loud as she turned the page. Suddenly a sickening bang shut of the iron door to her mother's tomb sounded. She could hear the footsteps yonder by, and wondered who had broken in. She carefully stood up whilst keeping a thumb in the book to mark her page. She scurried over to her desk, and yanked a flashlight out from the desk. There were always black outs inside this old house, and a flashlight always came in handy. She tip toed around her desk, and made her way over to the tunnel door. She let her fingers touch the cool metal handle before ripping it open.

Her booted feet crunched against the debris littering the floor as she made her way down the tunnel. Rats scampered across her feet, but she paid no mind to them. She was used to them. She would find herself in this tunnel often when she felt alone and angry at the world. She would go and sit with her mother, and chit chat with her self about the new entomology book her father gifted to her. She rounded a corner, and remembered to steer clear the exposed pipe sticking out of the wall. She could hear heavy breathing inside the tomb as she drew closer. She crept up onto her tip toes, and looked inside the little window to see an array of shadows casted by a blue glow. Just as she was coming down her ankle decided to roll and pop loudly. She fell against the door, and it pushed open letting her fall to the tiled ground. She landed heavily, and hissed in pain as she smacked her elbow quite hard.

"Who's there?" The figure called as he squeezed into the corner of the mausoleum. Shilo stood back up on two feet, and shined the flashlight towards the talking man.

"I should be asking what you are doing in my mother's tomb." Shilo retorted with sass. The man shielded his eyes, and then cried out in agony as he fell to his knees.

"Kid?"

Shilo gasped as she heard that familiar moniker. She rounded the coffin of her father, and pointed the flash light at him. He looked like shit to be honest. His hair was tied back, and his face was no longer painted. It was dirtied with mud and blood it seemed like. His clothes were even rattier, and he stunk like hell. She swore he smelled of rotting human flesh. He blinked rapidedly as he looked up at her, and she noticed the only thing that hadn't changed were his azure eyes.

"Gonna point that thing at me all day or are you going to help me?" He seethed as he rested his back against the wall.

"Excuse me? First, off I don't know what's wrong with you. Second, if you're looking for any kind of help you'd have to ask nicer."

"Women." He growled as he kicked his satchel, and glared at the girl. "How's life, kid?"

"Better than yours apparently."

"Isn't that swell? Well, see, I have this little thing called a 30.06 caliber bullet in my right shoulder and it's starting to irritate me a little." Graverobber said sardonically as he grasped his arm. Shilo sighed as she rested against the coffin, and placed the book along with the flash light on top of it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Word around the street is Ms. Shilo Wallace is training to be a Repo Man." He snickered. Shilo trudged up to Graverobber, and held his face in her hands.

"I'm studying to be a doctor, smartass, and if I were you I'd stop saying remarks 'cause I'll just let you bleed out all over this pretty tiled floor." Shilo responded seriously as she dug her nails into his cheek. She smashed the back of his head into the cement wall, and he groaned as his eyes lost focus.

"Didn't take you for a dominatrix, kid."

"My name's not kid." She growled as she stuck her fingers in the hole were the bullet lodged itself in. Graverobber cried out as Shilo twisted and pulled on his flesh.

"Okay! Okay! You win, you dumb bitch! What do I have to do?" He pleaded as she retracted her fingers, and then wiped them on his pants. She had never had this much control over someone. She always was someone's pawn. She played the damsel in distress one too many times, and she was ready to have the reigns for once. It was empowering for this eighteen year old to finally have someone's balls in her hand.

"Why should I think you'll be ready for some tit and tat?"

"I got enough tats, ki-kitten, and I don't need anymore needles in me."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, I was just fooling around." He sighed as he went to stand. "I'll uh . . . get you some Zydrate?"

"I have all I want from the University." She retorted as she helped him stand. After he got onto two feet and she grabbed his satchel she went back over to the coffin. "I'll let you know what I want by the end of the night."

. . .

Damn GeneCops were on his ass again as he rounded the corner of Crucifix. He huffed heavily as he vaulted the iron fence leading to the graveyard. His ankles cracked as he landed onto the dirt, and wretched open the indoor graveyard door. He stuffed himself inside, and immediately ducked behind a gravestone. He breathed heavily as he coughed. He hadn't ran like that in awhile. He quickly shed his coat, stuffing it under his arm as he stood. He surveyed the grounds, and saw no one. After taking a few steps a loud bang sounded, and he flew forward. He slouched against a headstone as pain radiated throughout his body.

"_Target down."_

_"Is he terminated?"_

_"No movement."_

_"Terminated." _

Graverobber could vaguely hear the radio intercom as boots traveled away from him. He slowly opened his eyes once the iron door shut leaving him by himself. He slowly tried to sit up, but his shoulder protested. He glanced down at his shoulder to see a bullet half in and out of his flesh. He let his fingers wander to the bullet, and grasped it. However more pain rippled through his body, and he screamed. He let out a huge breath as he slouched in defeat.

How the fuck did he find him this time? He had been so careful, and was living above a bar that no one went to. He growled as he thought of that bastard. He just had to send his life down the shitter. He was wearing clothes he picked off a dead body, he had grown a beard, and lost the color in his hair. He paid a heafty amount for most of his recognizable tattoos to be surgically taken off. He was glad there weren't many repossessions anymore because he wouldn't be able to afford anymore surgeries.

He went to stand, but felt really dizzy. He fought on the nausea, and got up onto his feet. He trudged through the mud as it began raining, and he slammed up against a mausoleum as the strainous work of walking became too much. He glanced up at the name of the tomb, and smiled inwardly.

_Wallace. _

He knew the girl still lived in the house. And he KNEW there was a secret passage way into the house. If he could just get her to take out this bullet he'd be set. She did owe him a few favors after he saved her countless times. He pushed up against the door, and growled as it stayed stationary.

"Come on, you bastard!" He seethed as he backed off, and slammed his foot against the lock. He shattered the locking unit, and barreled into the tomb. He fell into the corner, and his breath hitched as his shoulder got clonked by a stone sticking out of the wall.

After making a bunch of racous noise he soon heard footsteps coming down the tunnel. He hoped this person had some medical training. If it was Shilo he'd be in luck. He'd have a doctor to take care of him and a nice rack to look at as she took his temperature. He snickered to himself as he stood. He removed a few vials from his satchel for a bit of light, but soon a flashlight surveyed the room. He hissed as the light pierced his nocturnal eyes, and he squinted as he heard the small girl swear and smack her arm against something.

"Who's there?"

"I should be asking you what you're doing in my mother's tomb." Shilo said with a bite to her tone. Graverobber growled as the flashlight was pointed right into his eyes, and his feet decided they couldn't hold him no more. He fell to his knees as Shilo strutted around the coffin to stare at him. He knew she was taking in his new appearance, but so was he.

"Kid?" He questioned as he shielded his eyes. She definitely filled out in the past year and a half. She had grown some real hair and gotten a bit taller. As his gaze went down all he could think was legs, legs, legs . . . the creamy skin halted at the tops of her boots and licked his lips wondering what that skin tasted like.

"Gonna point that thing at me all day or are you going to help me?" His sweltering back felt good against the cold stone behind him. He worried now that he was in danger of having a festered wound. Shilo most likely didn't have the equipment to fix that.

"Excuse me? First, off I don't know what's wrong with you. Second, if you're looking for any kind of help you'd have to ask nicer." She seethed.

"Women." He cursed her as he looked away. He glanced back up into her eyes again as he moved his arm a little to lessen the discomfort. "How's life?"

"Better than yours apparently." She snipped.

"Isn't that swell? Well, see, I have this little thing called a 30.06 caliber bullet in my right shoulder and it's starting to irritate me a little." He retorted with a large amount of sass and sarcasm. Didn't the little bitch see he had a bullet in his arm? She had to be blind. She was a doctor for Christ sakes, her job was to help people in need even if that need was more sexual. Graverobber smirked at his thought as he watched her set a book onto the coffin along with her flashlight.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Word around the street is Ms. Shilo Wallace is training to be a Repo Man." He jested lightly. Suddenly his face was in Shilo's hands, and she was squeezing hard. Her finger nails were cutting half moon marks into his skin, and his heart thumped faster at the contact.

"I'm studying to be a doctor, smart ass, and if I were you I'd stop saying remarks 'cause I'll just let you bleed out all over this pretty tiled floor." Some of her spit splashed onto his face, and it took him a large amount of will not to lick the sweat from her face. However she held tighter onto his face, and then smacked the back of his head into the wall. He groaned as he lost vision for a second, and it soon fixated itself back onto Shilo.

"Didn't take you for a dominatrix, kid."

"My name's not kid." Oh, a touchy subject, he thought before a pair of nimble fingers shoved their way into his wound. The burning sensation shocked him, and he cried out as she twisted her fingers inside causing his head to almost explode.

"Okay! Okay! You win, you dumb bitch! What do I have to do?" He exclaimed. She took her fingers away from the hole with a smile as she looked at him. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life than he did now.

"Why should I think you'll be ready for some tit and tat?"

"I got enough tats, ki-kitten, and I don't need anymore needles in me." He made sure to correct himself because he didn't want a matching bullet hole in his left shoulder.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, I was just fooling around." Standing was much harder now because all Graverobber could think about was the searing pain in his shoulder. He groaned once he got to his feet. He kicked the satchel towards Shilo mentioning for her to pick it up. "I'll uh . . . get you some Zydrate?"

"I have all I want from the University." She responded as she snatched her belongings off the coffin. "I'll let you know what I want by the end of the night." She slyly said as she switched on the flashlight, and led the way into her home.

. . .

Shilo let him sit on the metal gurney she set up as she grabbed her medical bag. After sterlizing all her equipment she went over to a drawer, and pulled out a file and a clipboard.

"What's that?" Graverobber spat.

"I'm gonna make a medical record for you."

"Why?"

"Well, you might be allergic to somethings like penicillin. You're going to have to be on some sort of antibiotics when I take this bullet out."

"I don't need-"

"What's your full name?" Shilo interrupted as she sat in front of him. After a few moments of silence she glanced up giving him a look of 'we're doing this my way or it's the highway'. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his sore shoulder. He knew fighting with her would be futile.

"Clarence T. Tooms." He stated. Shilo wrote it down quickly, but she lifted her gaze as he looked away from her nervously. "Like Angelo Tooms . . . the Pope?"

"Yes," He responded hurriedly as he glared at her with hostility in his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it. Next question."

Shilo stuttered as she clicked her pen a few times, and then stared back down at her form. "Date of birth?" She heard his thumbs twiddled as he thought. "Truthfully." She added.

"December 25th, 2034." He answered with a sigh. Shilo's eyebrows raised at the age difference between the man and herself.

"A Christmas baby, huh?" She chided. He only made a grunting noise as he sat up.

"Can I get a painkiller?"

"Yeah," She responded as she grabbed her needle of morphine. "I guessing you're not allergic to morphine?"

"I've bought it and used it myself . . . I'm good." He nodded as Shilo slapped his left elbow a bit, and then injected the morphine. Graverobber sighed as he felt a coolness wash over him, and the pain start to disappear.

"So you're twenty-five, you're obviously a male. Do you have an address?"

"If the attic about Lou's Tavern counts then yes." He joked. Shilo shook her head with a chuckle as she simply put Lou's Tavern.

"Do you have any emergency contacts?"

"Is this stuff regulation?"

"I work underground right now with people like you. I've helped many dealers before, and brought them back here for fixing up. They can't afford medical attention so they give me stuff in return. The least they can do besides the favor I call upon them is give me enough information to contact them and help them. Last week I had a dealer here from the East side who was allergic to Zydrate. I didn't know because he was unconscious So shut your trap, and answer my damn questions." Shilo ordered with a serious tone. Graverobber nodded as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Probably you would be my emergency contact." He mumbled. She wasn't surprised with his answer. Dealers and scoundrels often asked her to be their emergency contact, but this proved useless most of the time when she was needed during an emergency. Sometimes however she'd catch them saying a mother's, wife's, or child's name. She always made sure however she left a business card in one of their pockets.

"Can you just sign right here to confirm that I'm your emergency contact?" Shilo asked as she held out the pen and paper. She set it on his lap so his right hand could come out, and sign the paper easily. When she brought the board back to her she noticed how lovely his penmanship was. It looked as if he wrote it with a quill and ink like in the old days. "I'm just going to ask you a few question, OK?"

"Alright, kitten, the sooner the better." He grinned as he closed his eyes.

"Say yes or no if yes specify; do you have asthma?"

"No."

"Any allergies?"

"No."

"Convulsions?"

"No."

"Heart disease?"

"Yes; had a hole in my heart when I was a kid. Had a transplant." Graverobber explained frankly. Shilo nodded as she wrote down his specifications.

"High blood pressure?"

"I don't know."

"Diabetes?"

"No."

"Leukemia?"

"No."

"Cancer?"

"I don't believe so." He laughed.

"Hemophilia?"

"I think my blood clots just fine." He joked. She was surprised a man like him even knew what hemophilia was. She simply shrugged.

"Have you ever had any of these diseases . . . tetanus, polio, pertussis, mumps, measles, or rubella?"

"Can't say that I have. Can you get this bullet out now?" Graverobber whined as he laid down. Shilo sighed as she set her board down, and nodded.

"I suppose we can 'get on with it'."

Making sure he would feel no pain was high on his list. He couldn't deal with pain very well. He was shirtless and pants less lying under Shilo's watch. His boxer protected nothing from the cold, and he was wondering if being this cold was normal. He gazed up at her as she worked intensely to get the bullet out. Her face was so serious that he wondered if her face would ever contort into a different emotion. He hummed in content at feeling no pain as he looked over to the table beside him. He saw a book lying face down on it. He curiously grabbed the book from the counter, and opened it.

"_Dishonored and tragic, she was all before me; but even as I fixed and, for memory, secured it, the awful image passed away. Dark as midnight in her black dress, her haggard beauty and her unutterable woe, she had looked at me long enough to appear to say that her right to sit at my table was as good as mine to sit at hers._" He read aloud in a slurred voice. Shilo looked up from her stitching work as she heard his voice. She simply chuckled as she fixated her sight back down.

"So you've found my book." She grinned as she cleaned the wound.

"_Turn of the Screw_ by Henry James. I should've knew." He retorted.

"Is there a problem with my book?" She countered whilst resting on one hip. He smiled at her as he closed the book, and set it on his lower stomach. The morphine was getting to his head, and he felt giddy with lust. Shilo in her outfit with a playful smirk on her face.

"None at all, kitten. I quite liked this book."

"You read?" She commented as she placed a cotton pad over the wound gently.

"Not much else to do when living in dumpsters. I got an underground library in a mausoleum on the west side. That's its only use." He chuckled as he picked up the book, and handed it to her after she taped down the cotton pad.

"_Once upon a time and a very good time it was there was a moocow coming down along the road and this moocow that was coming down along the road met a nicens little boy named baby tuckoo." _Shilo quoted as she helped him off the surgical table._  
_

"_Portrait of a Young Artist_ by Joyce." Graverobber chuckled as he stood on his flat feet.

"Men hate the things they fear and they fear those things which they do not understand."

"Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera." He answered before sucking in his stomach, and placing on hand on his abdomen. "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you!_" He sang with a bellowing voice. He smiled as her eyes melted, and she grinned as he finished his long note.

She listened to the man she just patched up sing beautifully. She wondered how he had such a wonderful voice, but did nothing with it. He scratched his stubble awkwardly. She had never found him more attractive now. Given he was drugged, but he was so calm and not snarky.

"You have beautiful voice."

"Fifteen years in church choir got me here." He chuckled.

"You could do anything with that voice." Shilo concluded.

"Like be the voice of GeneCo? No way, kitten. I'll stick to my audience in the graveyards." He said as he grabbed his shirt and pants.

"You can't leave yet." Shilo stated.

"Why not?"

"You're very inebriated and you need to heal."

"Where do you suspect I stay? On this comfy metal slab?"

Shilo sighed as he went back to his sardonic way. He linked her arm through his own. She led him up the stairs, and made him duck as the entered her living room. The house was very dark except for a rather random chandelier in the foyer. He quirked an eyebrow up at it, but he was still being pulled by Shilo. She made sure he made it up the stairs easily. She eyed the bathroom before stopping and turning towards him.

"You need to shower." Shilo told him. He exhaled as he looked at her.

"I'm fine."

"You smell horrible, and you need a shower."

"I can't very well have a shower with this fucked up arm."

"I can help you." Shilo offered meekly. "I have a bathtub."

"Fine." He growled as he followed her to the bathroom. He leaned back against the sink as he watched her crouch down. He wished she was go like that on her knees in front of him . . . hmm. She turned around after filling it with suds, and they threatened to spill over the side. Shilo shielded her eyes as she turned around with a giggle.

Graverobber shredded his boxers, and then carefully lower himself into the steaming water. He hissed as it enveloped him in it's depths. He sighed in content as the water comforted him. The bubbles reached to the tops of his ribs, and the bubbles pricked at his skin softly.

"I'm in."

Shilo turned around, and she smiled. She couldn't see very much of him which was her plan. She included all the bubbles so most of his body would be shielded from her. She couldn't deny the attraction she had to Graverobber. It was quite obvious he liked her too, but she just ignored it. She sat crossed legged behind him, and began washing at his back. He groaned in satisfaction as the sponge skittered across his skin.

"Have you figured out what you want as a favor yet?" Graverobber mumbled as the sponge reached the front of his chest. Shilo thought daintily as she left her hands rest on his shoulders. "What do the other scoundrels do for you?"

"Some pay me, some tutor me, and some . . . _pleasure_ me." She whispered huskily into his ear as she let her finger nails dig into the indentations in his left shoulder. Graverobber turned in the tub slightly, and looked at her with desire.

"So that's what you want?" He murmured as he fully turned then. He tried to mind his arm in the sling as he stood. Shilo followed him up, and watched the water droplets from his skin. He stepped onto the bathroom mat as Shilo followed him. She let her hands travel up to place them around his neck, and hook tightly. Graverobber leaned down suddenly, and captured her thin lips. She nipped at his lip as she returned his kiss.

"You better be worth the hour of stitching up." Shilo mumbled as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You'll be repaid and _more._" He growled as he back her up and into her bedroom.

. . .

A sizzling arm held her waist lightly, and she could feel the same temperature on her cheek. She glanced up to see Graverobber snoring heavily as his right hand rested over his heart. He groaned as Shilo shifted below him, and moved out of his grasp. She yawned loudly as she stretched out. She just shook her head at herself as she noticed her nakedness. She snatched one of her old robes off the door, and put it on before crawling back into bed. She drew lazy circles on Graverobber's clean chest as he wheezed in his sleep. She had to wake him up for his medicine soon. She scratched her nails on his chest softly, and his brow furrowed as she pressed harder. His face moved to the side before looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"It's time for your medicine." Shilo whispered as she held out two pills that she had grabbed off her fireplace. He groaned as he sat up in bed, and rested against the headboard. Soon a cup of water was passed off to him, and he devoured the pills chasing them with water. He gulped loudly before setting the cup on the nightstand, and turning back towards Shilo.

"How you doin', kitten?" He grinned as he let the pads of his fingers play with the exposed flesh of her leg.

"I feel fine." She giggled as she leaned forward to kiss him. She pulled back slightly with her arms still wrapped around his neck. "You do know what this is, right?"

"What?" He asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Just sex, Grave." Her statement pierced his heart where it shouldn't. He retracted from her slowly as he averted her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He brushed it off as he rested back against the headboard. He sighed as he glared at his nails. He had hoped that maybe she felt something more towards him. He was tired of jumping from whore to whore. He wanted some reliable, caring . . . he wanted someone to love him back.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Did you want this to be something more?" She questioned inquisitively.

"No!" He scoffed. "I'm the Graverobber! I fuck bitches and shoot them up. I can't _love_." He spat the word as he whipped his head away from her. He never knew what rejection felt like, but at this moment he realized what he had been doing to Amber all those years. He had kept her heart on a pair of strings, and pulled them whenever he pleased. He knew now that Shilo had tied a sailors knot in his . . . he wished should would have tied a noose instead.

Shilo didn't believe him at all. His voice shook as he sarcastically remarked. It was something she learned in her minor in psychology. People often lied to themselves to keep their feelings at bay. Shilo fiddled with the lapel of her robe as she put her hand on his thigh.

"It's not that I don't _like _you. It's just I can't be with you . . . physically, mentally, emotionally, and sociably."

"You could've just stopped after I can't be with you. But why not?" He suddenly turned in his spot, and held her hands. "I could quit living on the streets, I could get a real job."

"It's not that simple, Graverobber. Do you have a nice house where I could move in with you? No. You would move in with me no doubt, and I have patients here. I'm going to be a doctor soon . . . the social group would shun you. You need to be with someone who has friends who will accept you."

"So what? Fuck the system!" He growled.

"It's not just about my group of people."

"Does this Montague and Capulet forbidden love get you off or something? Because I'm not enjoying being played with." He seethed.

"I can't-I can't trust people very well. I don't want to give my hear away to have it shattered again." Shilo whispered as she looked down in her hands. Graverobber understood immediately. He knew what her father did to her. He knew how hard it was to trust someone, and he knew he couldn't make her love him.

"I'm sorry." Graverobber said as he stood, and pulled on his pants with one hand. Shilo stared at him as he got dressed, and when he was finished she stared at him with eyes the size of saucers and tears begging to overflow.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that you couldn't yourself the chance to love me." He said before strutting out of her bedroom door.

He would see her from time to time then on. He'd come crawling back to her house bloody and beaten, and she would fix him. They would engage in a rendezvous and every time Graverobber swore he was getting closer to her. Sadly he was misguided. He limped in quietly one afternoon to see her on the couch with a man. She had her legs resting on his lap as he petted her hair with his right hand. Their left hands were linked together with matching gold bands on their ring fingers. Graverobber blinked away his tears as he retreated to the darkness and planned their demise for her betrayal and her husband's lust. When their blood was spilled he could repent alone.

* * *

_Author's Note - So their will be no sequel or anything because it is quite obvious that Graverobber murdered both of them. It was either laziness to not write their deaths or to let you imagine. You decide._

_~T_

_P.S. I do not own anything Repo! related._


End file.
